Mine: A Delena Story
by DamonKlausCutie
Summary: It's Caroline Forbes's 18th birthday party at the Mystic Grill and thing take a turn for the best when Damon and Elena become singing stars


**Mine: A Delena Story By: DamonKlausCutie**

Elena Gilbert walked into the Mystic Grill and was immediately taken back with surprise. There were so many people! It was Elena's best friend Caroline's eighteenth birthday and her party of choice was a princessy pink bash at the local Mystic Grill. Elena looked around the restaurant and saw that it was decorated with tons of pink tulle, pink tablecloths, and pink everything else! Amongst the huge crowds of people, Elena spotted her best friend who was dressed in a sparkling pink ball gown fluffed with tulle with her blonde curls perfectly arranged topped by a sparkling crystal encrusted tiara. Caroline ran over to Elena and gave her a big hug. "You made it! And you look gorgeous!" she said as she studied Elena's long flowing purple gown adorned with purple tulle and Elena's long brown hair, which she had styled into Taylor Swift style curls. Everyone else in the room had clearly gotten the message about how it was a princess themed bash because all the girls were dressed similar to Caroline and Elena and the boys looked like princes. "Ok so here's the deal" Caroline said to Elena as they both walked through the Grill "karaoke is going to be starting really soon on the stage and you totally have to sing!". Elena was about to protest but Caroline was quite persistent. "Please?" she pleaded "Just one song!". "Ok fine" Elena said to her best friend with a smile "And you go get back to your party! I think I see your Prince Charming waiting." Caroline looked over her shoulder and saw Tyler beckoning for her to come over. "Ok I'll see you later" she said quickly with a wave and then ran off to greet Tyler.

Elena walked over to the karaoke sign up area. Along, the way she spotted some of her other friends. She greeted her other best friend Bonnie Bennett who was dressed in a short cheetah print dress who was chatting with their guy best friend Matt. Matt looked very dashing in his familiar blue suit. Across the room, Elena spotted Caroline's mother, Sheriff Forbes who was out of her uniform and wearing a stunning long black dress and chatting with the local History teacher/vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman. When it was Elena's turn at the sign up station, she flipped through the karaoke song book to find a tune that she knew. As she was reading through the song lists, Elena felt a warm breath on her neck. She quickly spun around and saw that it was just her ex boyfriend's brother Damon Salvatore. His brother Stefan had been the love of Elena's life until he turned into a ripper and ran off with their enemy Klaus. Now Elena was stuck with Stefan's brother Damon who had a bit of a crush on a her.

"Hey princess" he said giving her a small bow and a smirk "someone looks pretty tonight". Elena felt her cheeks blush slightly and she couldn't help but smile. Damon was the charmer. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a black button down shirt. His usual outfit. Damon noticed that Elena was looking at the song book and said "So which song will you be singing, my dear?". "I'm not sure yet" she said shyly "I'm a little nervous about singing in front of all these people. I'm not very good in front of crowds". Damon looked at her with a smirk and said "Well, what if you sang a duet with something else. Like me. It might make you less nervous". Elena look uncertainly at him. "You would do that for me?" Damon looked at her with a look of fake insulted shock and said "Of course princess! And I know just the song!" He lightly shoved Elena out of the way so that he was in front of her and typed in a song title on the karaoke sign up computer. Elena tried to move around him to see what song he chose, but he wouldn't let her. "It's a surprise" Damon said joyfully as took Elena by the arm and walked with her to the middle of the dance floor. "Now" he said "would you care to dance, Miss Gilbert?". She grinned at him and said "Sure, Mr. Salvatore". With that, Damon gently grasped one of Elena's hands in his and placed his other hand on her hip. Then she place her free hand on his hip and they began to swirl in circles on the dance floor to some Taylor Swift song. Elena rested her head on Damon's shoulder and let the music move her.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll stand forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you**_

A few minutes later, the music stopped and a party emcee took the stage and spoke into a microphone. "Okay everyone! Welcome to Caroline Forbes's 18th Birthday Ball! I hope everyone is having a wonderful time! And now it's time to keep the party going with a little bit of karaoke fun! Some of your friends will be showing off their singing talents on this stage so lets show them some love!". The crowd cheered as the emcee referred to the laptop next to him. "Okay, our first performance will be performed by Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert! Give it up for those two as they make their way to the stage!" Elena stood in her spot frozen. She had no idea that she would be the first to perform! Her stomach immediately filled with butterflies. Damon clearly saw that Elena was nervous so he took both of her hands and soothingly said "It's gonna be fine, Elena. Trust in me." Then Damon took her by the hand and led her to the stage. Once they were on stage, Elena walked up to the closest microphone stand and watched as Damon stood behind the one next to her. He gave Elena one last look and mouthed to her "It's gonna be alright. Trust me!". Elena nodded her head and waited for the music to start. And then she felt surprise flow through her. The song that started to play was "Mine" by Taylor Swift. She looked over to Damon who was smiling brightly at her and gesturing for her to begin singing. So she stepped up to the microphone and began.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**_

_**Wondering why we both with love if it never lasts**_

_**I say can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I could see it**_

_**Yes, yes I can see it now**_

Much to Elena's pleasant surprise, Damon grabbed his microphone and moved next to her as they sang the chorus.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You**_ (Damon sang "I") _**made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_My goodness, he had a beautiful singing voice_, Elena thought to herself. She looked towards Damon who winked at her and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze as he began to serenade her with the next verse of the song.

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes **_

_**But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out**_

_**When it was hard to take**_

_**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**_

Elena heard the crowd go wild as Damon and Elena sang the chorus again. She couldn't help but smile as she and Damon belted out one of Elena's all-time favorite Taylor Swift songs. As Damon moved closer to her onstage, Elena heard Damon whisper to her "They love us. Now just follow my lead". With that, he grabbed Elena's hand, spun her out, and then back into him again. And just as Damon promised, the crowd went crazy all over again! Elena grabbed her mike again, did a Taylor-style hair flip, and began to sing again.

_**And I remember that fight, 2:20am**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye**_

_**Cause that's all I've ever known**_

_**Then you took my by surprise **_

_**You said I'll never leave you alone**_

Then Elena felt Damon's hand gently grasp hers as he sweetly serenaded his part to her.

_**I said I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**(Hold on, make it last)**_

_**(Hold on, never turn back)**_

Elena turned to look at Damon who was smirking at her. She kept her eyes locked in his as she sang the final verse of the song to him.

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Yes, yes do you believe it?**_

_**Yes, yes we're gonna make it now?**_

_**Yes, yes I can see it**_

_**I can see it now**_

Just as Elena was finishing the final note of the song, the crowd went insane! Every person in the restaurant was cheering and screaming their names. "Give it up for Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore!" Elena heard the emcee say over his microphone. The crowd just screamed louder. Elena felt Damon slip an arm around her waist and give her a small kiss on the cheek. Elena couldn't help but smile. She didn't feel nervous at all on stage because Damon was with her the whole time. She grinned happily at him. He leaned close to her, and with his lips close to her ear, he whispered "You are the best thing that's ever been mine".


End file.
